


私生饭1

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	私生饭1

回家了，我把大衣脱下来，挂到沙发旁边的衣架上。

给自己冲了杯咖啡，端着杯子来到卧室。

我抿了口咖啡，苦味蔓延在整个口腔，我把杯子放在一边，打开电脑，点开了某个图标。

屏幕上立刻出现了一个视频，右上角显示着时间，是个监控视频。

家里没有人，他还没回来，今天晚上他有个颁奖礼，但是半个小时前已经结束了，估计现在他正在发挥着自己的社交天赋，拉着颁奖礼上的某个或某几个明星聊天。

我掏出手机，发了个信息，“早点回家，别玩得太晚。”

收回手机后，我用手拄着头，胳膊肘撑在桌子上看着对面的窗户，那就是他的家。

过了大概半个小时，我看到载着他的黑色汽车从楼下驶进车库，那是他回家了。

我拿起手机写道，“真乖”，然后把短信发了出去。

我回到电脑桌前，把视频重新点开，过了不久，门就开了，他还穿着颁奖礼上穿的红色西服，打着领结进了房间。

我看着他把西服脱下来，扔在床上，然后把领结也解下，打算脱衬衫的时候他紧张兮兮的向四周张望了一下，拿着居家的衣服进了浴室。

我点了切换的图标，视频里出现了浴室的场景。

他用白皙细长的手指，从最上面开始，一颗一颗解开扣子，等全部扣子解开后，他把衬衫脱下，丢进洗衣机。

我在屏幕前忍不住吹了声口哨，真是每次看都很惊艳。我喜欢的人有一副漂亮的身体，皮肤在浴室的冷光灯下白得像在发光，肩宽腰细，肌肉紧实又有弹性，我盯着那白皙胸膛上的两颗粉色的果实，幻想着自己可以把这人推在浴室的墙壁上，压着他把那两粒含在嘴里品尝，那一定是世界上极品的美味。

可惜的是他很快就换好了居家的衣服，走出浴室，来到卧室。

看到这里，我有点忍不住了，拿起手机开始发短信，“我想干你，换好你进门的时候穿的红西装等我，宝贝，你这么穿实在太好看了。”

然后我就关掉电脑出门了。

来到对面的住户家门口，拿出钥匙开了门，屋里静悄悄的一点动静都没有。

我走进去了卧室，果然，人在这里呢。

他正坐在床边，特别听话的换上了拿件红色西装，手死死的攥着拳放在腿上，听到我的动静还忍不住绷紧了身体。

我走过去，抱住他，“紧张什么？这种事情又不是第一次了。”

他在我抱上去的一瞬间挣扎了一下，但很快又控制住身体。

“嘉嘉，知道我为什么要这样做吗？”

把他推倒在床上压住，我用手撑在他耳边居高临下的说。

他只是带着点乞求的看着我，肌肉都绷紧了显然十分抗拒但是却一副任我处置的样子，看得我下腹感到一阵发紧。

“因为。。。因为我回家太晚了？”他小声说。

“因为你不听话，主持的时候和男嘉宾离得太近了吧，还让他碰你的腰。嘉嘉是不是忘记我之前和你说的话了？”我凑到他耳边这样说。

“对。。。对不起，我下次不会了。”他怯生生的说。

“不行，必须给你点教训，要不你就不长记性。”我说。

他张张嘴还想说什么，却被我打断了，“好了，从现在开始你再狡辩一句，我就多做一次。”

他果然吓得不敢再多说了。

“你自己说说，这次为了让你长记性，我应该做几次？”我还想逗逗他。

他可怜兮兮的看了我半天，颤颤巍巍的伸出一根手指，“一。。一次。。。啊不。”看到我皱了皱眉头他又立刻改口，“两次。。。呃。。。呜。。。三次是不是太多了？”

我没忍住笑了出来，把吓哭的人抱在怀里顺顺毛，“那先两次吧，以后我们再一点点加。”

“呜。。。那一次可不可以？”他还想和我讨价还价，我脸色一黑他就不敢讲话了，在我怀里抽噎着一抖一抖的。

“给你十秒钟，十秒钟后你要是还哭的话，我就不做前戏直接进去。”我恐吓道。

“啊！不行！”他吓得伸手去抹脸上的眼泪，但是抹干净后又有新的眼泪流出来。

“还有五秒。”我说。

有时候就是这样的，越想忍回眼泪就越做不到，看着他手忙脚乱的样子我心情不错，真是可爱死了，我觉得我大概是个变态，明明喜欢他喜欢得要命，但是到手后却总想欺负他。

“时间到了，我看看，你怎么还是哭唧唧的？”我在他脸上摸了一把，把湿漉漉的手给他看。

“呜。。。我。。。我没在哭了。。。”他捂住眼睛一边抽搭一边说。

我心里被萌得要死，脸上仍然不动声色的，“不但没有完成要求，还在骗人，我今天得给你点颜色看看了。”

“不要。。。我。。。要不您今天做三次吧。。。呜。。。不要直接进去。”他又开始讨价还价了。

“那好吧。”我装作考虑了一会勉为其难的答应了，其实就算让我直接进去，我也不舍得的。

我把手伸到他胸口，打算把衣服直接撕开，他一把攥住我的手，我吃了一惊，他以前胆子没那么大的。我看了看他，他的胆子仿佛一下子被用光了，讪讪的收回手，还用那双刚哭过带着水汽的眼睛看着我，说，“求求您不要撕，下次主持的时候还规定要穿的。”

我躺了下来，“好吧，那你就自己脱掉衣服坐上来动好了，别把衣服给弄皱了。”

他仿佛不理解我的意思一样，呆呆的没有动作。

“怎么不动？还想受罚吗？哦对了，还有前戏，你自己做。”

经过这么长时间的相处，他早就不敢忤逆我了，虽然一副不情愿又害羞的样子，但是还是开始脱衣服。

“等一下，还是只脱裤子吧，我想看着你穿着这件西装被干。放心，我不会弄坏你的衣服的。”我说。

他咬了咬牙，解开自己的腰带，又解开扣子，然后把手按在裤子的边缘看着我，见我没有让他停下来的样子只好委屈的低头把裤子整个脱下来了。

“真乖，就是这样。现在，把你下面那张小嘴弄湿吧，我记得床头柜里有凡士林吧？好好弄，我还真不想伤了你。”我语气平稳的说，虽然我下面已经硬的发疼了。


End file.
